edmfandomcom-20200223-history
Tristan D
It all started back in ‘95 when Tristan, still a youngster himself, first started tuning into pirate radio stations from his home in Brighton, religiously soaking up the electric sounds of Brit A-listers Graham Gold, Judge Jules, Danny Rampling and many more. Tristan soon became hooked on the pumping underground sound of house music and before long decided that this would, and could be his future- since his early youth, all he wanted was to be a DJ.Tristan set his DJ career into motion at a remarkably ripe age of 14 when he decided to start promoting his own club nights called Twisted. He kicked off the Twisted parties in a number of underground clubs in Brighton and London and soon secured a reputation as a talented young DJ and promoter. A few years later, at the still very young age of 18, Tristan landed a residency at his favorite London club night Peach @ KOKO, where he frequently shared the decks with the talented Eddie Halliwell, Simon Patterson, Markus Schulz & many more. Soon after, he also began playing regularly for Serious @ The Cross, LondonTristan’s long term partnership with BBC Radio 1 DJ Judge Jules has kept him at the forefront of the industry. Working full-time alongside a legend in dance music, Tristan has managed to remain on the cutting edge of music production, and gets to spend his summers with Judge Jules hosting one of Ibiza’s busiest club nights, Judgement Sundays @ Eden in San Antonio.Tristan’s DJing has taken him all around the world playing with world renowned DJs including Armin Van Buuren, Tiesto, Paul Van Dyk & many more. His style ranges from the Teky Maximal side of backroom house up to the more banging uplifting Trance.As a producer, Tristan found success from the get-go. His collaboration with diffused music genius Anthony Brooks in 2006 got signed to Big In Ibiza records, taking them to the prestigious Miami WMC and catapulting Tristan into stardom in the studio. Since then Tristan has had countless tunes played on BBC Radio 1 and remixes signed to some of the worlds biggest record labels including Ministry of Sound (Data Records), Spinnin and High Contrast.Tristan’s talent doesn’t stop there though. Tristan is also in the midst of a progressing Radio career; he has hosted shows on Ministry Of Sound radio, Fuzion FM & Sunshine Live in Germany.Tristan’s diversity and skills behind the decks have made him one of the UK’s most versatile and hardworking DJs.Whether he’s playing a 20,000 capacity arena or a 200 capacity club, he rocks it every time bringing every ounce of energy to his sets and taking his crowds on a sonic journey into the best sounds dance music has to offer.This summer you can catch Tristan every week @ Judgement Sundays at Eden, Ibiza as well as at London’s famous Gallery nights @ Ministry Of Sound. Tristan also promotes his monthly club in London, remaining one of the top promoters in the city. Category:Producers Category:DJs